


I Can Take Care Of Myself, But I Wouldn't Mind A Push In The Right Direction

by 2queer4here



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Masturbation, Omega Wade Wilson, Pizza Night, wade not taking care of himself unless he's made to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: Staring back at him was Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool. Peter groaned loudly lamenting the unfairness that was his Thursday night. Both Wade and Wade-as-Deadpool were on semi friendly terms with Spiderman, but the Alpha definitely had a shorter reserve of patience for him. Wade was always doing something ridiculous even during his heat it seemed.
Kudos: 53





	I Can Take Care Of Myself, But I Wouldn't Mind A Push In The Right Direction

Peter was annoyed. He’d been ripped away from pizza night with May on the one day she’s had off in three weeks by fevered yelling. He skipped out during a commercial leaving May an apologetic kiss on her cheek. He had hoped for a quick resolution to whatever ruckus was going on, but as soon as he stepped into full view of the situation Peter knew he most likely wouldn’t be home again before May went to bed. 

  
  


Peter stayed in the shadows assessing the scene in front of him. Three burly men, swaying on their feet and craning their necks to catch a glimpse of something on the roof of the building they were staked in front of. Peter looked up to see something dark hanging off the edge of the building. Peter sighed as the men started catcalling. 

  
  


“Hey Omega!” The ringleader shouted, throwing his empty beer bottle as high as he could, which in his drunken state was not very high at all. The dark lump on the roof stayed still. 

  
  


“C’mon down here baby. Lemme show you a good time.” One of the other men grunts. He is swaying more than the others stumbling a few steps to the side. He’s a skinny thing for an Alpha though Peter knows he shouldn’t judge like that. He probably wouldn’t pose a threat to many Omegas, but alcohol has made him brave in his stupidity. Enough so that he unseathes a switchblade from his back pocket to brandish at the unmoving shape. 

  
  


The last man says something that springs Peter into action immediately deciding he’s scoped out the scene enough: “I know you, baby. You must like it rough looking like  _ that _ .” 

  
  


The men howl with laughter continuing to taunt the person above them with kissy noises and lewd gestures. The skinny man with the knife laughs hard enough that he falls right on his ass causing his companions to get the giggles all over again. Peter huffs, feeling thoroughly annoyed and ready to web these guys with a complimentary lecture on how to treat Omegas they don’t know while waiting for the cops, when liquid falls from the roof straight onto the fallen Alpha. It ceases his laughter, all three men looking up in unison. The liquid is still coming. It’s source is the Omega, holding what Peter assumes to be It’s dick (which means It is actually a he) pissing straight over the edge of the building. Peter, and the three men, stare dumbfounded at the Omega, who seems unfazed.

  
  


It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to hold in their urine during a heat cycle; so the abundant waterfall raining down made sense and those losers did deserve it so Peter was loath to stop it. Eventually the Omega ran out of steam, tucking himself away and sitting once more with his legs dangling over the wall of the building, resting his face on arms that were folded neatly on the low railing.

  
  


Peter blinked up at the Omega feeling drained himself. He didn’t bother with his lecture, just webbed the creeps to the street before calling the non emergency police line. After his phone call ended he swung up to deal with the Omega. Peter wanted nothing more than to go home to spend more time with his aunt before she got too tired to stay up, but he had to bring the Omega somewhere safe for the remainder of his heat. 

  
  


“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, approaching the man slowly with his hands held in front of him. He didn’t want to spook him if he was at all riled up from the harassment, though he didn’t seem to be. 

  
  


“I was okay before you showed up, baby boy.” 

  
  


Staring back at him was Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool. Peter groaned loudly lamenting the unfairness that was his Thursday night. Both Wade and Wade-as-Deadpool were on semi friendly terms with Spiderman, but the Alpha definitely had a shorter reserve of patience for him. Wade was always doing something ridiculous even during his heat it seemed. Peter already knew he would have trouble coaxing the stubborn Omega back into his apartment and even more trouble convincing him to stay put there through his heat. 

  
  


He would have to be quick in deciding his approach. He could be firm with Wade and hope an Alpha’s voice would make him more prone to obey in this circumstance or he could baby him. Some days Wade-as-Deadpool responded well to Peter’s authoritative growls and commands. Other days not so much. On those days it was better to be gentle with him, really treat him like an Omega. It was hard telling at any given moment what Wade would respond to best. Peter would just have to hope whatever tone came out while he was speaking soothed Wade’s idiocy for the night.

  
  


“I know sweetheart,” Peter cooed walking closer to Wade.

  
  


“You were so good and brave with those nasty Alphas. Such quick thinking too, your poor tummy must have been so full.” 

  
  


Wade tilted his head to the side watching Peter approach him. The Alpha continued his soothing trill coming to kneel beside him. Peter reached out to rest his hand on Wade’s shoulder. He shrunk in a little on himself, but kept still otherwise.

  
  


“Don’t you want to go home Wade? Get away from those losers and cuddle up in bed with a nice blanket and a toy?” Peter asked, rubbing Wade’s shoulder. 

  
  


Wade looked up at him. His eyes were narrowed and he opened his mouth to likely disagree. Peter had to act quickly.

  
  


“C’mon Omega.” He said firmly, pulling Wade up from under one armpit. “I’ll take you home and get you settled.” 

  
  


..

  
  


Getting Wade to hold onto him while they sling across the city wasn’t a problem; he’s even being strangely quiet but Peter knows that means a fight is coming.

  
  


Thankfully they make it to Wade’s crappy apartment before it ensues. As soon as they tumble through the bedroom window Wade is off Peter’s back turning to face him with a nasty growl. The Omega growls as loud as he is capable of while posturing to make himself look even bigger than he already is. Peter is tired.

  
  


He answers with a frightening growl of his own louder than Wade’s and disturbing enough that whoever resides below Wade bangs on the ceiling. Using his reflexes to his advantage Peter grabs Wade by the back of the neck. He has to nip that shit in the bud. 

  
  


Wade relaxed under his hold, but still bared his teeth in a snarl.  _ Annoying _ Peter thought. Still he manhandled Wade onto his own bed, careful not to lean too close to his open mouth. He struggled with one hand to undress the unruly Omega, but he managed. 

  
  


“There,” Peter cooed, massaging the back of Wade’s neck instead of pinching. “That feels better doesn’t it gorgeous?” 

  
  


Wade licked his chapped lips looking up at Peter. He nodded.

  
  


“Yeah.” Peter affirmed running a hand up Wade’s stomach before taking a step back to lean against the window. “Go ahead baby, start taking care of your heat. I’m here. I’ll stay until you come back to yourself... As annoying as that is.” Peter grumbled, getting comfortable against the cool glass. 

  
  


Wade kept his eyes trained on Peter as he bypassed the foreplay and skipped right to playing with his wet cunt. It wasn’t as slick and overflowing as it would get soon, but still open enough that Wade could messily finger himself. Peter listened to the sound of the Omega getting off as he texted May to see if she wanted to play another round of checkers when he got back- hopefully that would entice her into staying awake. 

  
  



End file.
